radiationtgffandomcom-20200214-history
Kraków
1. Opis krótki: Opis krótki Dla wielu ludzi to miasto jest małą ziemią obiecaną postapokaliptycznego świata. Władzę trzymają tutaj potomkowie i spadkobiercy Pancerniaków. Dzięki technokratycznemu ustrojowi, Kraków stał się ostatnim reliktem starej wiedzy, inżynierii i kultury. Niestety płaci się tu za to bardzo wysoką cenę. Opis rozwinięty W Krakowie nie przetrwasz zbyt długo bez maski przeciwpyłowej i dobrego kombinezonu - załatwi cię radioaktywny smog, chyba że cały czas będziesz siedział w budynkach. Na południe od miasta rozciąga się Szare Pustkowie – gruba warstwa opadu promieniotwórczego pomieszanego z większością tablicy Mendelejewa, ze szczególnym naciskiem na metale ciężkie. Wiatr bezustannie znosi tumany trującego pyłu nad resztki miasta. Na wschodzie z kolei, znajduje się inny efekt tego samego, co stworzyło Szare Pustkowie - wielki krater w miejscu istnienia Nowej Huty. Właściwie Zalew Nowohucki, gdyż z czasem wypełnił się on wodą z płynącej kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej Wisły. Pytasz co stało się z tamtejszym schronem przeciwatomowym i jego mieszkańcami? Zapewne żyją i mają się świetnie, o ile wyrosły im skrzela... W każdym razie o fantach zapomnij, tamten rejon pieszo jest nie do przebycia ze względu na ogromną radiację i zalegające zgliszcza. Nawet najlepsi poszukiwacze się tam nie zapuszczają. Ale najlepsze będzie dopiero teraz. Niejedno miasto musiało w swojej postapokalipytcznej historii borykać się z najazdem wszelkiej maści mutantów, bestii i innych wynaturzeń. Jednak Kraków jest w tej dziedzinie wyjątkowy, ponieważ jest ciągle atakowany od wewnątrz. Przyczyną może być zniszczony kompleks laboratoryjny Uniwersytetu Rolniczego. Cholerstwo, które stamtąd wypełzło, rozgościło się na okolicznych terenach, a szczególne upodobało sobie Cmentarz Rakowiecki. W tym miejscu powstała tak zwana Strefa Śmierci. Stanowi ona bezustanne zagrożenie. Owszem, w mieście istnieją wytwórnie broni i amunicji, ale znaczna część produkcji idzie na własne potrzeby. Ze Strefy bezustannie wyłażą tak paskudne rzeczy, że aż strach się bać. Od jej strony umocnienia są większe i lepiej bronione niż gdziekolwiek indziej. Z bardziej przyziemnych problemów warto wymienić jeszcze kilka. Brakuje pożądanych tutaj surowców energetycznych i chemicznych, sprowadzanych z okolicznych miast za horrendalne ceny. Jedzenie też ma swoją wartość. Nie wszystkie rośliny radzą sobie z trudnymi warunkami i nie wszystkie, które są w stanie wyrosnąć, nadają się do spożycia. Było to powodem powstania wielu prowizorycznych szklarni, skleconych najczęściej ze szkła konstrukcyjnego. Tutejszych farmerów częściej widzi się z karabinem i z zakrwawionym sierpem niż z motyką, zawczasu ostrzegam, iż oni nie cackają się z żadnymi szkodnikami. Niestety lokalne pola nie są w stanie wyżywić wszystkich mieszkańców, dlatego jedzenie jest często sprowadzane od sąsiadów. Może było by inaczej, gdyby nie istna plaga imigrantów. Ci ostatni przybywają tu w różnych celach. Niektórzy szukają po prostu lepszego miejsca do życia, zwabieni perspektywą bezpieczeństwa i dostatku. Tak się składa, że znaczny ich odsetek powoli dokonuje żywota między gruzami Pierwszej Strefy. Taki los czai się na tych, co przychodzą nieprzygotowani albo leją na radiację i pełną piersią wdychają trujący smog. Niestety, obywatelem Krakowa można zostać tylko rodząc się nim. Pozostali mieszkańcy mogą się osiedlać w dość bezpiecznej Drugiej Strefie, otoczonej fortyfikacjami. To korzystne zarówno dla tubylców jak i osadników. Obywatele, poza wojskowymi, rzadko opuszczają Trzecią Strefę, zajmującą teren od Wawelu po Stare Miasto. Tam znajdują się też wszystkie fabryki i siedziby cechów. Trzecia Strefa jest otoczona prawdziwym murem, jak w średniowieczu, tyle że teraz stoją na nim nie rycerze, tylko uzbrojone po zęby i świetnie wyszkolone trepy. Wszędzie dookoła, gdzie akurat nie ma śmiertelnego skażenia albo krwiożerczych potworów, rozciągają się ruiny wyniszczone różnymi mniejszymi bombami w czasie zagłady, oraz walkami, których wiele było od tamtego czasu. Obszar ten nazywany jest Pierwszą Strefą. Tam też mieszkają ludzie, zazwyczaj są to renegaci, którym zasady panujące w Drugiej Strefie nie odpowiadają. Fantów nie ma tam za wiele, ale da się coś znaleźć. Trzeba tylko pamiętać o radiacji, zapyleniu i latających kulach. W Krakowie technokratyczna władza trzymana jest przez cechmistrzów, tworzą oni Radę, należą do niej nie tylko najwybitniejsi rzemieślnicy, ale także wysocy rangą oficerowie. Miejsca Brama Północna Jest to jedyny punkt, w którym osoby podróżujące indywidualnie mogą wjechać do Drugiej Strefy. Miejsce to jest niezwykle silnie ufortyfikowane, a do tego obok znajduje się fort Kleparz i stare więzienie przerobione na koszary. Po obu stronach bramy znajdują się gniazda ciężkich karabinów maszynowych i wieże obserwacyjne, a na przedpolu zasieki i krzyżaki przeciwczołgowe. Po minięciu pierwszej linii wchodzi się do ‘śluzy’, gdzie następuje kontrola. Zazwyczaj jest to tylko formalność, ponieważ brama służy głównie do przejazdów patroli, jednak strażnicy mają też za zadanie wykrywać osoby ścigane przez prawo, próbujące wejść do miasta lub z niego uciec. Tuż za Bramą Północną znaleźć można Targowisko oraz Punkt Wojskowy. Brama Dworzec Tędy nie przejdziesz. Zapomnij. No chyba że jesteś członkiem jakiegoś krakowskiego oddziału wojskowego, albo pójdziesz pod ścisłą eskortą takiego. Brama wykorzystuje tunel tramwajowy pod starym centrum handlowym. Jest ciasna jak dupa węża i pilnowana przez kapitana Wilczaka niczym cnota jego własnej córeczki. Posterunek jest militarną bazą wypadową i zarazem jednym z najbardziej uzbrojonych punktów w mieście. Nawet jeśli uda ci się jakoś tamtędy wydostać z miasta, powrót tą samą drogą jest bynajmniej głupim pomysłem. Przez znajdujący się nieopodal park krajobrazowy, zwany Strefą Śmierci, trepy nie szczędzą amunicji dla niezapowiedzianych gości. Targowisko przy Nowym Kleparzu Targowisko przy Nowym Kleparzu to niezbyt duży, prostokątny plac, otoczony z trzech stron budynkami mieszkalnymi i magazynami. Z czwartej strony placu znajduje się dwumetrowy mur i brama wejściowa. Przez cały czas otwarcia targowiska, czyli od świtu do zmierzchu, pełnią przy niej wartę żołnierze Krakowa. Można tam kupić wszystko poza bronią palną, głównie towary z importu. Punkt wojskowy Punkt wojskowy w starej galerii handlowej to miejsce, w którym można kupić i naprawić broń palną, jeśli kogoś na to stać. Można tam też zatrudnić się na wartę przy Strefie Śmierci, ale trzeba być do tego bardzo dobrym strzelcem, albo wariatem, a najlepiej jednym i drugim. Poza tym, znajduje się tam instytucja nazywana potocznie ‘Szczurołapem’. Jest to skup „trofeów” myśliwskich. Miasto zwraca koszta z nawiązką za likwidowanie niemal wszystkich okolicznych bestii, mutantów i innych szkodników (z gangerami włącznie), jeśli tylko jest się w stanie udowodnić ich ubicie. Można to zrobić bez taszczenia ze sobą truchła, ale przynosząc tylko jakąś jego charakterystyczną część, np. ogon, prawą przednią łapę, żuchwę, albo skalp. Obozowisko Łowców Obozowisko Łowców pierwotnie znajdowało się poza Drugą Strefą, jednak gdy w okolicy miasta zaczęło się robić niebezpieczniej, przenieśli się jednak do Drugiej Strefy. Wciąż jednak Łowcy trzymają się w swoim gronie, mają własnych speców i organizację. Zajęli kilka budynków w ścisłym sąsiedztwie i zabudowali je tak, aby można było dostać się do środka tylko bramą. Ustawili też własnych strażników. Ci goście dobrze pilnują swoich cennych towarów. Bar (tawerna, praca) Bar o wdzięcznej nazwie „Jama” mieści się w jednym z pomieszczeń świetnie zachowanego, ponad dwustuletniego Fortu Kleparz. Po drobnych unowocześnieniach, dumnie przemianowano bastion na Schron Numer Pięć, przez mądrali z przedwojennego Projektu Przetrwanie. Fort znajduje się w północnej części Drugiej strefy, rzut beretem od koszar i placu targowego. Stanowi jakby strefę buforową między miastem a Pierwszą Strefą. Przetrwał pomimo, a właściwie tylko dlatego, że był ważnym punktem strategicznym tylko dla Polaków. Mieściły się tam piwnice z winem. Wśród solidnych ceglanych ścian, do dyspozycji gości jest kilka sal o dosyć wysokich stropach i łukowatych sklepieniach. Prócz rdzennych mieszkańców, najemników i żołnierzy Armii Kraków, przesiadują tutaj handlarze planujący swoje wyprawy i przybysze, oczekujący na zezwolenie na dłuższy pobyt. Przed knajpą stoi tablica ogłoszeń, żartobliwie nazywana Ścianą Płaczu. Prócz prostych zleceń i notek o osobach zaginionych, można tu poznać terminy wyruszania karawan. Szpital (szpital, leczenie itp.) Szpital Drugiej Strefy znajduje się w jednym z klasztorów. Prowadzą go siostry zakonne, ale pracują w nim wykwalifikowani medycy będący obywatelami. Można tutaj nie tylko zostać porządnie opatrzonym, ale też zatrzymać się na dłuższe leczenie. Brama kupiecka (praca, karawany) Plac Inwalidów. To nazwa przedwojenna, jakby co. Kiedyś był tam chyba park. W sumie poza pustą przestrzenią nie ma tam nic ciekawego, może poza ulicą biegnącą prosto do centrum. To głównie z jej powodu utworzono w tym miejscu posterunek. To najlepsza strzelnica w Krakowie, a do tego mają tam nawet bunkier z wraku czołgu! Działa tylko wieżyczka wbudowana na niewielkim wzniesieniu, ale kaliber jej działa to chyba ze 120 mm. Pod ochroną i obserwacją wojskowych odbywają się rozładunki karawan do przerobionych pod kątem transportu towarów wagonów tramwajowych. Wagony na ogół ciągnięte są przez konie. Obok znajduje się hotelik, w którym zatrzymują się handlarze. Można tam zaciągnąć się do karawany, która wyrusza co kilka dni. Port na Wiśle (praca, karawany rzeczne) Nie polecam pływać w Wiśle, ani tym bardziej pić z niej wody. W ogóle odradzam nawet stanie przy rzece. Niemniej jest ona nadal spławna, choć brzegi trochę oberwało… Między Wawelem a Jubilatem i molem Dębnickim znajduje się przystań towarowa. Służy raczej do transportu towarowego, bo samotna podróż po rzece jest cokolwiek niebezpieczna. Bandyci to chyba jedna z lepszych rzeczy, które można tam spotkać. W każdym razie w pobliżu przystani nie ma żadnych sprzedawców, można najwyżej odebrać towar. Za to jest tam mnóstwo żołnierzy oraz trochę „żeglarzy”. Można się tutaj zaciągnąć do ochrony barek. MEWA Czemu MEWA? Ponieważ to Mała Elektrownia Wodna. Udało się odzyskać część infrastruktury ze zburzonego progu wodnego na Wiśle i przewieźć turbiny na płynącą kilka kilometrów dalej Rudawę. Najmniejsza próba sabotażu, ba nawet sam spacer zbyt blisko muru karany jest śmiercią. Trepy z MEWY współpracują z farmerami. Wojsko czasem postrzela sobie do bandytów nawiedzających pola, farmerzy chętnie dla kilku pestek ubiją maruderów kręcących się przy MEWie. Pomijając stanowiska kaemów, teren na prawo od rzeki jest konkretnie zaminowany. Nie podchodź. Organizacje Wojsko Pancerniacy! Mówi ci to coś? Chociaż sami czasem wypierają się tej nazwy, czasami się nią chlubią - są z nimi niezaprzeczalnie i blisko spokrewnieni. Wojsko w Krakowie to nie byle małpy z bronią i ślicznym mundurkiem, to prawdopodobnie najlepiej uzbrojony i wyszkolony batalion w Polsce. Regularna armia obecnie zajmuje się pilnowaniem porządku na ulicach i ochroną najważniejszych obiektów strategicznych, w tym bram Drugiej Strefy. Od czasu do czasu zdarzy im się większy wypad ze wsparciem militarnym dla mieszkańców Siedlisk, bądź wyprawy w nieznane, w celu pozyskania nowego sprzętu czy kawałka zapomnianej technologii. Cechuje ich żelazna zasada, im wyższy stopień, tym większy kawał skurwysyna. Oficerów i podoficerów, jeśli już ruszą swoje szlachetne dupska poza mury, rozpoznasz po ciężkich pancerzach bojowych, malowanych na przeróżne barwy. Wojskowi są niczym rój szerszeni, lepiej ich nie drażnić. Większość roboty typu sprzątnij, przywieź, pozamiataj, za mundurowych odwalają najemnicy i rekruci. Tych drugich szkoli się według sprawdzonych, przedwojennych procedur. Jak zostać rekrutem Armii Kraków? Wystarczy być obywatelem. Wiesz co to zasadnicza służba wojskowa? Każdy młody obywatel zdolny do trzymania broni przechodzi odpowiednie przeszkolenie. Młodzi uczą się wszystkiego. Prawidłowej postawy strzeleckiej, utrzymania żelaznej dyscypliny, a nawet podstaw taktyki. Nie jesteś obywatelem? Cóż, to jeszcze nic straconego, możesz się u Krakusów nająć. Plusem jest to, że zarobisz trochę kasy, dostaniesz jakąś pukawkę i parę pestek. Minusem zaś, że nie przeszkolą cię jak swojego i nie położysz łapy na ich doborowym sprzęcie. Pozostaje ci cieszyć się popielatym mundurem, maską przeciwpyłową i najlepszym poligonem na świecie - Strefą Śmierci. Cechy Będąc obywatelem Krakowa ma się niezbyt urozmaicony wybór drogi życiowej: żołnierz, członek cechu albo ewentualnie zamknięcie swojej kariery w tych dwóch kierunkach na zawsze, jeśli chce się opuścić miasto. Ostatnia opcja, co prawda, oferuje pewne korzyści, ale też wiąże się z ryzykiem. Cechy to zgrupowania ludzi pracujących w konkretnych dziedzinach, np. budowniczych, rusznikarzy, chemików, metalurgów, lekarzy i farmaceutów, farmerów i hodowców, elektrotechników i innych. W każdym cechu, podobnie jak w średniowieczu, ustanowiona jest hierarchia oraz procedury szkolenia i egzaminowania na kolejne jej szczeble. Stare Miasto, nazywane Trzecią Strefą i otoczone murem przetrwało burzliwe czasy w niemal niezniszczonym stanie. Wszystkie kwartały podzielone zostały między cechy, zmieniając się odpowiednio w farmy, fabryki, magazyny i oczywiście miejsca zamieszkania ludzi. Każdy cech otrzymał zwyczajowo fragment murów, którego obronę w przypadku ataku ma wspomagać, aczkolwiek w obecnej chwili mało prawdopodobne aby ktoś zdołał przebić się przez fortyfikacje Drugiej Strefy. Co istotne, każdy członek cechu ma charakterystyczny, niewielki tatuaż na prawej skroni. Nikt z tym tatuażem nie może przejść bez szczególnych uprawnień przez bramy między Drugą a Trzecią Strefą, ani tym bardziej do Pierwszej. Mnisi W wyniku wielu lat burzliwych zmian politycznych, ekonomicznych, środowiskowych a zwłaszcza społecznych, wiara przeszła poważny kryzys. Kraków, choć niegdyś nazywany był „miastem stu kościołów” a do tego stanowił miasto archidiecezjalne, nie oparł się temu. Kościół, ani inne organizacje religijne nigdy nie zyskały w nim władzy, jednak nie zniknęły. Stało się to za sprawą wielu klasztorów, które dzięki wysokim murom, ogrodom i podziemiom, świetnie nadawały się do obrony i magazynowania surowców w czasie chaosu i walk. Gdy sytuacja się ustatkowała, a ludzie przystosowali się do życia w zniszczonym mieście, klasztory stały się szpitalami, farmami i spichlerzami. Władzę nad nimi zachowały zgromadzenia zakonne, których liczebność stała się nawet większa niż przed zagładą. Jeśli wyobrażasz sobie mnicha jako starego wysuszonego dziadka z brewiarzem i różańcem, albo okrągłego, rumianego braciszka produkującego relikwie z kości kurczaka, to bardzo się mylisz. Większość tych, których można zobaczyć to tędzy bracia Franciszkanie, pracujący fizycznie przy uprawach, transporcie i w kuźniach. Drugim najczęściej spotykanym „typem” mnicha są dumni członkowie Ordo Praedicatorum, po naszemu Dominikanie. Przed powstaniem murów obronnych upodobali sobie oczyszczanie miasta z wszelkich bestii, mutantów i innych wynaturzeń. Można ich zobaczyć na strażnicach i wieżach klasztorów, a nierzadko spotkać na fortyfikacjach przy Strefie Śmierci. Noszą oni długie habity z i posługują się karabinami samopowtarzalnymi. Każdy z nich jest doskonałym strzelcem. Łowcy Łowcami nazywa się poszukiwaczy wyjątkowo rzadkich przedmiotów. Co szczególne, przedmioty te nie muszą być wcale szczególnie cenne dla większości ludzi, ale mają ogromną wartość dla nielicznych. Zazwyczaj łowcy pracują na specjalne zlecenia, które gromadzą i wymieniają między sobą. Podobnie robią z informacjami na temat tego co gdzieś widzieli lub o czym się dowiedzieli. Tworzą oni całą sieć kontaktów i wymiany informacjami, jednak poza tym zazwyczaj pracują niezależnie. Ich kontakty w większości wypadków mają wygląd handlowy – każda informacja lub zlecenie ma określoną wartość. W wielu miastach mają swoje punkty kontaktowe, a czasem nawet własne obozowiska. Przez niezaspokojone zapotrzebowanie na technologie, największe i najbardziej znane z nich znajduje się właśnie w Krakowie. Gangi Wszędzie można spotkać mniej lub bardziej zorganizowane grupy bandytów atakujących miasta, karawany i podróżników. Często mają one swoje siedziby – bazy, w których spędzają większość czasu między rajdami, zasadzkami czy patrolami. Pilnują oni swoich terytoriów, walczą o nie z innymi gangami a nawet oczyszczają je z bestii. Czasami pobierają opłaty za przejazd, a czasem zarzynają co się im nawinie. W okolicy Krakowa są przynajmniej trzy spore gangi. Jeden z nich, najmniejszy i złożony głównie z punków, siedzi między miastem a Szarym Pustkowiem. To okolica rzadko odwiedzana przez kogokolwiek, więc gangerzy czują się tam bezpieczni, ale muszą wyruszać na łowy w inne rejony. Niegdyś atakowali regularnie Łowców, ale od kiedy tamci przenieśli się do Drugiej Strefy, musieli znaleźć sobie inny cel. Przerzucili się więc na karawany i ludzi podróżujących drogą na zachód. Niestety dla nich, tamten rejon stanowi terytorium innego gangu, nazywającego siebie „Sokołami”. „Sokoły” to najliczniejsza grupa złożona z około czterdziestu osób. Atakowanie karawan i patroli to ich ulubione zajęcia, a następnym w kolejności jest podjeżdżanie nocą pod fortyfikacje Krakowa i denerwowanie obrońców. Trzeci gang żyje na północy, na granicy gęściejszych ruin. Oni zajmują się głównie karawanami jadącymi na północ i wschód. Te ostatnie muszą również jechać tamtą trasą, aby ominąć zgliszcza Nowej Huty i Strefę Śmierci. Nazwali siebie „Myszołowami”, ponieważ konkurują z „Sokołami” i czasem atakują to, co im się wymknęło. Co jakiś czas, wybierają się na wypady do kilku bardziej oddalonych miasteczek. Są też najgroźniejsi - farmerzy. Nie śmiej się głupio tylko słuchaj, zanim walniesz jakąś gafę. Z farmerami nie ma żartów, podskoczysz któremuś a znajdą cię i przerobią na nawóz do swoich ogródków szklarniowych. Znają się równie dobrze na wyrywaniu chwastów co na karczowaniu intruzów. W tym mieście żarcie jest w cenie, ci ludzie wiedzą to najlepiej i nie dają sobie w kaszę dmuchać. Na swoich stadionach sadzą nie tylko ogórki i pomidory, a co dokładnie? Nikt nie ma odwagi sprawdzić czy zapytać. Najlepsze jest to, że działają oficjalnie, zaraz przy murach miasta i za porozumieniem z władzami Krakowa. W Trzeciej i Drugiej Strefie terenów zielonych jest mało, większość pól uprawnych znajduje się poza murami miasta. Środowiska farmerskie są bardzo hermetyczne i dobrze zorganizowane, i co najważniejsze, nie lubią dzielić się między sobą zyskami. Siedziby główne gangów ulokowane są na stadionach, w największej mierze temu, że te małe kawałki ziemi są łatwe w obronie. Główny front walk to Krakowskie Błonia, zwane teraz Polami. Gdy zobaczysz grupę ludzi obwieszonych sierpami, maczetami i w podobnych chustach na twarzach, lepiej wiedz na czyim terenie stoisz, zanim usłyszysz charakterystyczne „za kim jesteś?”. Sekty Ni to wyznawcy jakiś religii, ni to gangi. Większość z nich to mąciciele wyrzuceni na zbity pysk przez Twardego z Czechy. Propagowane przez nich ideologie są na tyle niegroźne, że nie wzbudzają zainteresowania władz. Czasami tylko między sekciarzami a duchownymi dochodzi do większych bądź mniejszych spięć. W Krakowie co kilka kroków można spotkać kogoś, kto świeci dziwnymi teoriami niczym zalew Nowohucki nocą. Zaczyna się niewinnie, od zajawki na przedwojenne technologie, aż do poważnej obsesji na ich punkcie. Nawet się nie kapniesz, w którym momencie zaczynasz nosić na szyi tryb na rzemyku albo tatuujesz sobie taki na ramieniu. W taki właśnie sposób stajesz się członkiem Deus Ex Machina. Co oni robią? Czym się zajmują? Cholera ich wie! Ale to chyba nie może być nic złego, prawda? Następni w kolejce są Neuromanci, tak przynajmniej mówią na siebie kapłani tego porąbanego wyznania. Chorobliwie czczą elektronikę i robotykę. Podobno wierzą w osiągnięcie nirwany, poprzez zespolenie się całej ludzkości w jeden wspólny byt, w jakiejś globalnej sieci neuronowej. Niektórzy pieprzą coś o jakiejś transcendencji, inni o tym, że dusze ludzi zmarłych bezpośrednio w efekcie wybuchów nuklearnych krążą gdzieś po kablach. Ciężko w ogóle z nimi gadać, a co dopiero zrozumieć, co do ciebie mówią. Rozpoznać takiego możesz po jaskrawych dodatkach do ubioru, dziwnych, niepraktycznych gadżetach, kilogramie jakiegoś smaru we włosach, skórach, lateksach i butach po dupę. Albo po tym, że przesiaduje nocami w knajpie z głośną muzyką. W każdym razie, jeśli szukasz w Krakowie speca od elektroniki i komputerów, lepszej pomocy niestety nie znajdziesz. Wyrzutki Pod miastem, zwłaszcza od strony Nowej Huty spotkać można to, co w pozostałości każdego większego miasta: ukrywający się przestępcy, świry, kanibale, degeneraci. Czasem zbierają się w niewielkie grupy, czasem samotny, nierozważny poszukiwacz skarbów trafi na jednego w ciemnym zaułku, zupełnym przypadkiem. Nie wiadomo do końca jak radzą sobie w paskudnym, skażonym środowisku, co jedzą i piją, ani w ogóle jak dają radę przeżyć. Czasami są wrakami ludzi, chodzącymi szkieletami, a czasem są niespodziewanie silni i wydawałoby się, zdrowsi niż miastowi. W każdym wypadku trzeba zachować szczególną ostrożność. Zadania Warta przy Strefie Śmierci (u mjr Kozłowskiego) Jesteś zainteresowany nocką na ambonie? Masz jakąś pukawkę? Dobra, w takim razie słuchaj, zadanie jest proste. Zgłosisz się do posterunku wschodniej linii obrony. Po wyjściu skręć w lewo, aż do wielkiej hałdy gruzu. Tam powiedzą Ci, gdzie jest miejsce. Spokojnie, nigdy nie jest za dużo ludzi. Niestety wręcz przeciwnie... Ktoś zaprowadzi Cię do odpowiedniego bunkra albo ambony i już tylko czekać na kolejny alarm. Tylko nie próbuj uciekać, bo snajperzy mają zdejmować najpierw tchórzliwych najemników. Nie potrzeba nam tu takich. Złomobranie (Bar) Złomobranie, jak sama nazwa wskazuje, polega na zbieraniu złomu. Rzemieślnicy potrzebują surowców aby utrzymać produkcję, a sporo tego wala się dosłownie dookoła. Niestety w obrębie Drugiej Strefy i okolicach, zebrano już wszystko, co cenniejsze, a i dobrej stali trzeba już szukać gdzie indziej. W tym celu organizuje się wyjazdy zbieraczy złomu. Jedna opancerzona ciężarówka i kilkunastu ludzi na pace. Każdy z nich musi być uzbrojony, a kilku ma za zadanie tylko stać na warcie. Taka ciężarówka to gratka dla gangerów, nie mówiąc już o broni i sprzęcie. Oczyszczanie budynków (u mjr Kozłowskiego) Pewnie myślałeś, że jesteś tu, w Drugiej Strefie, już całkiem bezpieczny? W porównaniu z tym, co jest na zewnątrz, na pewno jest lepiej, ale bez przesady. Linia obronna jest dość szczelna, że człowiekowi prawie nie sposób ją pokonać niezauważonym, ale co rusz jakimiś kanałami, czy innymi szparami włażą do środka przeróżne paskudztwa i tylko czekają, aby kogoś dopaść. Jest tu sporo opuszczonych budynków i ruin, które trzeba co jakiś czas sprawdzać, bo ścierwo lubi się ukryć tam, gdzie cicho i spokojnie, a dopiero po kilku dniach wyłazi i szuka wejść do siedzib ludzi. Przy odrobinie szczęścia nic tam nie znajdziesz, zazwyczaj są to tylko jakieś gryzonie . Ale możesz też mieć pecha i natknąć się na pomiot Strefy, albo nawet jakiegoś degenerata. Cóż, jeśli przeżyjesz, dostaniesz premię. NPC Mjr. Zdzisław „Kozioł” Kozłowski Przed tobą za biurkiem zawalonym dokumentami i mapami stoi sztywno niski, chudy żołnierz. Oznaczenia wskazują, że ma stopień majora. Jego twarz nie wygląda staro, ale włosy ma już niemal całkiem siwe. Ma wyraz twarzy, jakby cały czas był wkurzony i to właśnie na Ciebie. Jego niebieskie, bystre oczy przewiercają Cię na wylot. Profesja: Wojskowy Lokacja: Koszary Kpt. Wojciech „Wilczak” Wilczyński Facet najczęściej urzęduje pod samą Bramą Dworzec. Sam osobiście wyprawia i odbiera wszystkie tamtejsze patrole, wie najlepiej, kto kręci mu się po podwórku i komu może bezkarnie odstrzelić dupę. Jest mało rozmowny, odzywa się tylko wtedy, kiedy musi. Ma opaskę na czole. Profesja: Wojskowy Lokacja: Brama Dworzec, pod Punktem Wojskowym Domino Stary dziadek, przeor i generał zakonu Dominikanów. Przebywa najczęściej w sali wykładowej klasztoru. Łysy, z długą, siwą brodą. Zawsze w asyście kilku innych zakonników i zawsze z winem w brudnym kubku ze smokiem. Gdy pamięć go zawodzi, na krótką komendę „Filip!” lądują przed nim potrzebne mu akurat w tej chwili papiery. Profesja: Przeor, duchowny Lokacja: Klasztor Dominikanów Ray Red Dziewczyna z długimi dredami, przyozdobionymi na końcach czerwonymi koralami. Cerę ma białą, jakby nigdy nie widziała światła innego, niż to z lamp i monitorów. Źrenice ma tak rozszerzone, że nie w sposób odczytać jaki ma kolor oczu. Ubrana w ciasną skórę z przytwierdzonymi kompozytowymi ochraniaczami. Biega wzrokiem po czterech otaczających ją monitorach, kiedy w końcu zatrzymuje wzrok na tobie, zapominasz czemu tu jesteś. Profesja: Technik, DJ. Lokacja: Klub Hazard, Druga Strefa. Sonar Gość, chociaż jest Łowcą, urzęduje z drugiej strony muru. Facet średniego wzrostu, w luźnych, widocznie za dużych dżinsach. Na nosie ma małe, okrągłe okulary, owinięte na środku drutem i z nadkruszonym jednym szkłem. Skupuje drobne, unikatowe pierdoły od handlarzy, czasami też uda mu się upolować jakąś soczystą plotę o cennym towarze. Profesja: Łowca, handlarz. Lokacja: Port.